


Leaves of Gold

by redpearl



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Contemplation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpearl/pseuds/redpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blades of the scissors shone silver, cold ice slicing through autumn wheat. His hair, falling likes leaves of gold, swirled and landed around his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves of Gold

The bathroom was filled with light, streaming through the huge window. White bathtub, pale cream tiles and full-length mirrors lined an entire wall.

Zechs sat in a chair and gazed into the mirror. Naked to the waist, the cascade of blonde silk spilled down his back, framing his face like a golden shroud. His lover stood beside him, one hand trailing along the blonde mane.

Soft pads of the fingers made his scalp tingled and he relaxed into the touch, a warm glow grew inside. The other man in the mirror smiled. Sunlight picked out the red tinge from his hair and the cornflower blue eyes grew warm with affection.

“Are you sure about this?”

The sound of the question broke the illusion. The images in the mirror jolted and reformed. His lover stood behind him, small and slim, with sleek raven hair just past his shoulders.

“Yes,” he replied, still staring at the images in the mirror.

“It’s beautiful.” There was a little sadness in the voice, gentle fingers still caressing his hair.

“Yes,” he murmured again, quietly to himself.

 

 _  
“Beautiful,” long, elegant fingers ran through the long tresses of golden hair, “like sunlight woven into silken treads.”_

 _Zechs’ face grew warmer under the extravagant praise, feeling ridiculously pleased._

 _“…like an angel,” Treize continued, “spreading out like a halo…”_

 _Sweet scent of roses permeated the air and the cornflower blue of his lover’s eyes darkened to deep sapphire with desire. Treize’s mouth caught his in a long, passionate kiss. He squirming under his lover’s body, naked, sweat-dampened skin sliding over naked, sweat-dampened skin._

 _“Will you always keep it like this?” Treize asked in the gentlest voice._

 _Zechs looked up and the sheer heat in those blue eyes took his breath away. He smiled at his lover, taking the hand playing in his hair, pressing a tender kiss to the knuckles._

 _“Always,” he promised.  
_

 

The blades of the scissors shone silver, cold ice slicing through autumn wheat. His hair, falling likes leaves of gold, swirled and landed around his feet.

It was a quiet afternoon; the only sounds were the clip of the scissors and their breathing.  
The warm body of his love was at his back, bending over him, fingers threading through his hair, and he could feel little puffs of air breathed onto his head.

It was lazy and intimate, a languid desire building unhurriedly and unselfconsciously, a hand under his chin tilted his head aside, their cheeks brushing as his lover crouched down to his eye level to look into the mirror.

Their bodies tingled as little touches lingered, on his shoulder, above his elbow. A knee brushed pass his thigh as his lover moved to stand in front of him, pushing his knees apart and fitting perfectly into the space between.

His arms itched to hold the lithe body, so he did, warm and supple in his embrace. The taut little bottom was conveniently under his hands, an invitation to stroke and squeeze. Slender, bronze arms snaked around his neck, the hard, rounded end of the scissors digging into his shoulder blade.

“I love you,” was whispered into his hair.

“Yes,” he sighed, pressing his face into the leanly muscled chest, the tantalising scent of his lover intoxicating him. He could stay like this forever.

The boy slipped out of his arms and moved again, scissors cutting, quick and sure. More golden leaves fell to the floor, spreading like a dazzling new carpet.

His lover held up a mirror behind his head. He had about two inches of hair left on top, even shorter at the back. His face looked different, more open. Running his fingers through the short hair, it felt strange.

“Feels so much lighter, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” he answered. Much lighter.

Turning around to smile at his lover, he gained an answering smile. Warmth lightened the midnight eyes. Zechs held out his hand, and a small, slim hand slipped into it, squeezing it.

“Yes.”

 

The End.


End file.
